The Fox's Keep
by spazzgirl
Summary: Don't you know? You were always mine and mine alone. Dark NaruSaku. Possessive Naruto.


**The Fox's Keep**

**Hey, guess who started writing a new story?**

**ME!**

**Yeah I know I got a shit ton of stories out, but plot bunnies came along, and I wanted to try out a dark NaruSaku fic again. This is kind of a play on with the ch699 of Naruto.**

**Anyways, I won't promise anything light and fluffy.**

**It's dark from here on then.**

**Summary: **_Don't you know? You were always mine and mine alone._

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

_Anger_

_Sadness_

Those feelings were consuming his very soul.

_Hate_

Hated the fact that she was willing to wait for _him_.

_Sad_

That she could never return his feelings.

_Possessiveness_

It came over him so naturally. The moment he laid eyes upon the rosette, he knew that she was meant to be his.

_His_

_And his alone_

_Mine_

The way he always protected her came so naturally

_Mine_

Urge to comfort her

_Mine_

Urge to hold her

_Mine_

Urge to make her happy

_Mine_

To see her smile

_MINE!_

All that was Sakura Haruno, was meant to belong to Naruto Uzumaki.

During the final fight between him and his so called _brother_. The blonde wanted nothing more than to rip the last Uchiha apart. The action itself would have made Sakura cry.

_Don't care_

Naruto had to hold back the beast from coming out and using his full strength. No, no one could know the secret he held. The secret that Kurama and he had merged long before they had meet Killer Bee. That the pure and raw animalistic of the demon fox ran through the blonde's vein.

_The urge to hunt_

_The urge to mate_

_The urge to fuck_

_The urge to kill_

It was all there, but somehow Kurama was able to suppress the urges and keep them hidden. Though it all came crashing down the moment Sasuke poked Sakura's forehead

_MINE_

_NOT YOURS!_

Oh how hard it was for the knuckleheaded ninja to control himself from ripping off Sasuke's other arm. Naruto did all he could to hide his wild urges and wild instincts.

_Play the fool_

How easy it was to play a role that a person was basically born for. He pretended he didn't know what love was. Pretended to fall in love with the Hyuuga heiress.

_Pretend_

_Pretend_

It was all fun and games, until the mask began to crack. No longer could he hold it in. Seeing the blonde in such a dark and cruel light, scared Hinata. She tried to run and warn the pink haired kuonichi about this new Naruto.

_Didn't make it very far_

He threatened her, that if she said anything, Hinata would lose everything.

_I will kill everyone you love_

_I'll kill your sensei_

_Your teammates_

_Your family_

_Right in front of you_

Having no other choice, Hinata agreed to this. Everyone was surprised that the two "broke up" after dating for a year. Though it wasn't a big of a deal, considering when you're known to be the densest person alive. Nothing could ever stop a monster from getting what he wants.

The constant urges were getting worse. His blue eyes would flash red whenever he was angered. Those whisker marks would become dark as his desires for the rosette grew.

_Tired of waiting_

_And waiting_

_And waiting_

_Want her now_

_**Patience**_

A voice would call out to him whenever the desire worsen. The game of cat and mouse was coming to a close. Excitement filled his body as Naruto would have his claim soon. Soon he would have everything he wanted and needed.

_**Patience is key**_

_**Wait for the opportunity**_

_**THEN STRIKE!**_

Naruto could feel his head getting dizzy at the thought of claiming the rosette. To feel her soft and supple skin against his toned body. To have her underneath him. Watching her face in pure bliss as he pleasured her. The sound of hearing her cry out in pleasure as he had his way with her. He would claim her gently and then release all restraint afterwards. Images flashed through his mind at the thought of starting a family with her. The firstborn being a male that was a mix of the two.

Soon, the plan would be set in motion. Games came easy to a fox.

_Foxes were clever creatures_

He would have his mate, his lover, and his soulmate.

Soon, Sakura would be in his arms. Only she would love him alongside their children. Only he would love her for all of eternity.

_**Just a little longer**_

_**Play the fool a little longer**_

At the moment, Naruto would have to continue wearing the mask he had always worn and never taken off. Soon the mask would crumble and the creature behind it would appear.

_My mate_

_My blossom_

_My love_

_Soon_

_Oh so very soon_

_You will be mine_

_All mine_

The pieces were finally set, soon he would have her. Her body, soul, and heart would soon belong to him. No one was going to stand in Naruto's way of taking what is rightfully his.

Soon the restraints were going to be gone and the hunt would finally start.

This was his game.

Everyone was a pawn.

She was his queen.

And he was the game master.

He grinned wildly as hungry red eyes watched the sleeping rosette.

_Soon_

_Oh so very soon Sakura-chan_

_You will belong to me_

_And only me_

_My love_

_It will be my name you will cry out_

_My love_

The thought of finally having the rosette excited him to the very core. The beast within him roared as the desire grew. For now, patience is everything.

**END**

**It's been quite some time since I've written in this kind of style. Some of my older readers know that I have the tendency to have Naruto call Sakura "love" when it came to his more primal side. **

**There's really no direction for this fic, it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. **

**I've always had a thing for a possessive Naruto.**

**Reviews are welcome**

**Flames are used to melt all the snow in my area.**


End file.
